


Midnight Grooming

by orphan_account



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Other, short and sweet, wholesome primal urges between two primates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps being clumsy does come in handy sometimes.
Relationships: Scarlemagne | Hugo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Midnight Grooming

_“Good grief.”_ He drew out your name with a sigh, inspecting your appearance for any remnants of grime. “You’re not a child. Learn to be less clumsy, will you, dear?”

Irritated by his condescending tone, you pouted. But instead of replying, you remained quiet and focused on his actions. His slender fingers combed through your hair, picking any dirt or twigs which happened to lurk inside. His gaze was sharp, intense, like he was completing a significant task. You didn’t mind him. In fact, you enjoyed his contact. The diligent hands which swept through your hair felt calming, comforting even. Besides, Scarlemagne was significantly taller than you, so you received a perfect view of his yellow eyes. You were grateful they weren’t malicious as they once were. They were soft, like two bowls of glazed honey, and you couldn’t help but think they were beautiful, too. 

“Honestly. How do you keep yourself like this?”

You snickered, feeling playful.

“Well, gee, it’s not like we’re in a forest or anything.”

“I’ll choose to ignore that."

“Hm, but stating that means you’re not exactly ignoring it, right?

“What? I meant _responding_ to it! I wasn’t going to _respond_ to it! You know that!”

“...do I?”

The monkey scowled and you grinned, unable to contain your laughter. He was childish and hoity-toity, so it was fun to tease him every now and then. Moments later, he lightly shook his head, lowering his voice back to an appropriate level.

“She really has grown on you, hasn’t she?”

You quit chuckling, but didn’t quit smiling.

“Who? Kipo?” You placed your hands on your hips. “Yeah, she has. Like she has with you.”

Scarlemagne paused to process what you said. Then, rather than opening his mouth to speak, the corners of his lips twitched upwards in the faintest smile.

* * *

_“Hey,_ you were grooming me back there, weren’t you?”

“Hm?" The mandrill tilted his head, resting near the trunk. "Couldn't hear you, darling, what was that?" 

“Y’know! Grooming! What non-mute monkeys used to do to each other way back then.” You crawled on the branch, closer to him. “I guess you still have that in you, huh?”

“What do you mean?” He scoffed. “I was simply cleaning you up because you were so dirty.”

You grinned, gaining confidence and halting near his legs. “Oh, c’mon, when’s the last time a guy like you had a proper grooming session?”

He frowned, only vaguely, seemingly a little perturbed. 

“...What are you saying?”

You gulped, extending your arms towards him. Sure, you would like to caress him, but you never wished to make him uncomfortable.

“May I touch you?”

There was a pause as he glanced to your hands before returning to your eyes. Then he released a defeated sigh. 

“Alright. But be brief, and _no_ pulling.”

You obliged. Gradually, you placed your palms on the sides of his face, enjoying the sensation of his hair. You were nervous, but not afraid of him. You stroked his brown fur with care and brushed the tips of your fingers along the blue ridges of his muzzle, lightly grazing his scar. He flinched, but made no move to stop you. He blinked at you, inquisitive, and you could have have sworn his eyelids drooped at some point. Pleased, you continued to weave your fingers through his hair, relishing the way it tickled your palms. It was true that he kept it as nice as possible. 

You couldn’t help but feel amazed. Right now, you were petting him. Grooming him! _Scarlemagne._ Perhaps he tolerated you more than you thought. 

When you started to apply pressure to the dark, rough patches of his fur, he whined about you ruining his hair.

You snickered.

“You’re not at your palace anymore. Quit being such a priss, _Hugo.”_

You became silent, realizing your mistake. The mute’s eyes narrowed at you, and you immediately withdrew yourself from him, apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” you said, looking down at your knees. “Kipo...told me some stuff.”

Scarlemagne exhaled.

“Of course she did. She _adores_ you.”

A tender breeze whispered through your ears as you repeated those words within your head.

“She adores you, too.” Your face brightened. “And she’s not the only one who believes in you, y’know?” 

After several moments, you crept back near him and brushed the back of your hand against his. You’ve already made it so far with him, there was no going back now. Slowly, you intertwined your fingers with his. His hand was big, it nearly enveloped your own. Fortunately, it was warm as well, similar to a human’s. The male fidgeted, but you felt his muscles gradually relax as he gazed at you, wondering, pondering. 

“I believe in you,” you said. “A lot.”

For a moment, his eyes softened.

“You’re...very weird." He furrowed his brows. "Has anyone ever told you that?”

You smiled.

“Yep. _All the time.”_

The stars twinkled in the sky, their presence an eternal reminder of hope. A minute passed. Then another. It was so subtle that you hardly even noticed it, Scarlegmagne was now gently squeezing your hand. 


End file.
